Haunted: a Sirius Black one-shot (A rewrite)
by kittyk87
Summary: Sirius Black had several reasons to hate his childhood home. It was where his mother mistreated him. Where he felt isolated until he decided to run away. And where the only woman he loved was murdered over a misunderstanding.


I decided to take probably my favorite of my stories from here and tweek it and hopefully improve it. It is the same story, just with a few changes. Have to include that I do not own the Harry Potter trademark (Obviously, otherwise I would be incredibly wealthy). please enjoy. xoxo

* * *

On November 1st 1981, the entire wizarding world celebrated the downfall of the dark lord. However, there was one member of the wizarding community that wasn't joining in on the celebrations. On that bleak autumn morning, Sirius Black sat in the drawing room of number twelve Grimmauld Place with his head in his hands. On the desk in front of him sat a tumbler of fire whiskey and the Daily Profit. The paper was turned to the second page where a long article about his friends' deaths was scrolled across it. The week before, the Potters had been alive and now, two of the three were dead. But Sirius wasn't just mourning the loss of his best friends, but he was also coping with the death of his long time girlfriend/fiancée, the beautiful and intelligent Evanora Malone.

Sirius had been in love with Evanora since their fifth year of school. James had not much cared for her since she was a Slytherin and Lucius' cousin, but that didn't stop his best friend from falling for her. They first showed their mutual attraction one night when they met at Black family ball. They had spent the night together talking in the garden, beginning a bond. Her dark green eyes as well the fact that she didn't swoon or fawn over him first entranced him. In fact, she had put him in his place several times rather than act like one of the other simpering girls.

Standing from his chair, Sirius left the cold, dark room and walked around the empty house. Kreacher stopped what he was doing when he saw Sirius and muttered something.

"Kreacher, I don't have the patience for you right now." the man said, glaring at the elf with complete disdain.

"Kreacher knows what happened to the pureblood girl that disrespected my poor mistress." Kreacher retorted as Sirius started to walk past, causing him to stop.

"Tell me." Sirius demanded.

The house elf thought back and twisted the dusting cloth in his hands.

"It was the night you had gone to visit those blood traitors..."

~The evening of October 23rd, 1981~

 _Evanora lay in bed with her hand tucked under her cheek while she dozed. Around her lay parchment, books and muggle bridal magazines. Sirius had decided to visit with James, Lily and baby Harry and left her to plan for their big day._

 _Evanora's eyes fluttered open when she heard the front door open then close._

 _"Sirius?" she yawned, getting out of bed and going to investigate, grabbing her wand as she went._

 _However, instead of her fiancée, she found a pair of cloaked figures standing in the foyer. They watched her before one of them stepped forward._

 _"Good evening, Evanora." they said._

 _As soon as they spoke, Evanora recognized the voice._

 _"What are you doing here, Lucius?" she spat, watching her cousin with frightened eyes._

 _"We came to ask you a simple question." Lucius said simply._

 _Sirius' cousin Bellatrix laughed maniacally, joined by the other death eaters._

 _"I've made my choice, Malfoy. I refuse to have anything to do with you and your death eater friends." Evanora said as she backed up the stairs._

 _Lucius started up the stairs after her._

 _"I know, you plan on marrying that blood traitor. But that wasn't the question." Lucius retorted._

 _Evanora didn't give them any time to reach her because as soon as she was up the stairs, she ran. Wand blasts were around her as she raced through the second floor of the house, causing total destruction to everything she passed._

 _Reaching the safety of her's and Sirius' room, Evanora stood with all of her weight against the door. She was out of breath and scared. Her relief was short lived when a blast sent her flying into a wall. As she fell to the ground, she impaled herself with her forgotten wand._

 _"You always were a stubborn girl." Lucius sighed, walking into the room and standing over Evanora._

 _Evanora looked up at him in terror._

 _"Lucius, please. Please don't do this. We're family." She pleaded._

 _"Tell me what I want to know and I won't hurt you." Lucius said smoothly as the other death eaters crowded around them._

 _"What do you want?" Evanora croaked._

 _"Where are the Potters?" her cousin questioned._

 _Evanora stared at him, confused._

 _"I don't know." She said._

 _Bellatrix pointed her wand at Evanora's throat._

 _"It would be wise for you to tell us, Malone." she sneered._

 _"I really don't know where they are." Evanora retorted._

 _Bellatrix looked at Lucius._

 _"Let me talk to her." she suggested._

 _To Evanora's misfortune, her cousin nodded and left the two women alone. Once he had closed the door, Bellatrix hit Evanora with a blast of red light. Evanora's body arched and she let out a piercing scream._

 _"Where are they?" Bellatrix questioned._

 _Evanora continued to say that she didn't know anything about the Potters' whereabouts. This earned her a few more hits with the Cruciartis curse. After a few moments of this, she put her wand away and drew a dagger._

 _Kneeling down, Bella studied her former friend while tracing the blade over Evanora's cheek. Every time Evanora would insist that she didn't know what they were asking for, Bellatrix would nick any of Evanora's exposed flesh._

 _"You would make a lovely bride. And a wonderful mother. Your children would be pureblood. Sirius would be lucky to be your husband. Just tell us where the Potters are and you can have your planned out future." she said quietly._

 _Evanora closed her eyes and let her tears slide down from the corners and into her silky chestnut brown hair._

 _"Bella, Please. I swear I don't know." She cried, wincing as the blade sliced through her flesh again._

 _"Just tell me." Bellatrix whispered._

 _"Bella, enough." Lucius said from the doorway._

 _Evanora looked up at him and knew she was done for. Bellatrix shot her with the Cruciartis curse once more before she moved out of the way._

 _"Leave us." Lucius said, watching his cousin writhe in pain._

 _Bellatrix nodded and left._

 _Wordlessly, he pointed his wand at his cousin and shot a cocktail of different curses at her._

 _"Things would have been different if you had just told us." he said as Evanora sobbed quietly._

 _"I don't know where they are, Lucius. Honestly." She whimpered._

 _With a shrug, Lucius used the Cruciartis curse one last time. With that, he left Evanora lying on the floor in her room, writhing in pain._

"...And I left her there. Kreacher couldn't disobey mistress Bellatrix." Kreacher said, concluding his tale.

Sirius fought with his emotions and stormed passed the elf. His mind was reeling and his feet carried him to the one place in the house he hadn't entered in a week.

He sat on the bed and studied the damaged remains of the room. The image he couldn't shake was the one burned into his brain when he had gotten home that night.

 _"Evanora, I'm back!" he had called._

 _Thinking Evanora was still asleep; Sirius smiled and climbed the stairs towards their room. His smile had faded when he saw the shattered glass and ceramic. A feeling of dread filled him as he thought about the worse possible outcomes._

 _As he entered their room, Sirius instantly dropped to his knees beside Evanora on the floor._

 _"Evanora! C'mon sweetheart, wake up." he pleaded, panicking at the fact that her skin was Ice cold and at the sight of the blood had soaked through the cream colored sweater she'd been wearing as well as the carpet where she'd been laying ._

 _After a few minutes, Evanora stirred, but she barely moved._

 _"Sirius?" she said breathlessly._

 _"I'm here, Evanora. What happened?" Sirius asked against her hair, cradling the woman he loved in his arms and assessing her many cuts._

 _"Lucius and Bellatrix. They came here asking for information about James and Lily. When I told them I didn't know…" Evanora breathed._

 _"C'mon Ev, stay with me." Sirius choked, caressing her cheek and lips with his thumb, leaving blood in its wake._

 _"Sirius, please take care of yourself. I couldn't bare it if something happened to you." Evanora said._

 _The former bad boy pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her._

 _"I love you, Evanora. Please don't leave me." He begged._

 _"I love you, too." Evanora managed to say before the last of her strength gave out and she was gone._

 _Sirius let out a strangled cry and buried his face in her hair._

As that scene played in his head, Sirius bowed his head. That's when it dawned on him. Not only had Petegrew revealed the Potters' hiding place, he had told the death eaters that Evanora was their secret-keeper first when she didn't know about any of that.

"He is going to pay." Sirius snarled, storming out of the room and then the house, prepared to confront the one responsible for the death of the three people he loved most.


End file.
